1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for installation of electrical connectors upon an electrical cable. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an axial compression tool, which accepts electrical connectors having a range of different connector interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been advancements in connectors adapted for installation by compression fit. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/708,278 “Axial Compression Electrical Connector” filed Feb. 20, 2003 by Islam et al, assigned to Andrew Corporation of Orland Park, Ill., as is the present invention, describes several embodiments of such connectors. Electrical connectors adapted for installation upon electrical cables by axial compression are field installable using an axial compression hand tool. The prior axial compression tools typically comprise a lever action, which actuates a chuckhead towards the connector interface of the electrical connector. The electrical cable and the electrical connector are fed through a stop against which the chuckhead actuates to axially compress the connector components together, permanently forming the electrical connection between the connector body and the electrical cable.
The prior chuckhead is adapted to engage the electrical connector at the face of the connector interface. Therefore, the prior tools are typically supplied dedicated to a specific connector type, such as Type F, and or include a range of different exchangeable chuckheads, one for each desired connector interface. Maintaining a range of different connector interface specific tools and or exchanging the chuckheads as different connector interfaces are encountered, increases installation tooling requirements and labor costs.
If there is any axial misalignment during the compression, the chuckheads may damage the inner conductor, sealing, and or insulator assemblies of the connector interface. Also, the compression force may push the inner conductor into the cable and away from the connector. This also may result in unnecessary labor and costs to repair and or replace any damaged components of the electrical connector and electrical cable assembly.
Competition within the electrical connector industry has focused attention on equipment and tooling costs, as well as time requirements for installation of electrical connectors.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.